mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Relationship
Your Relationship towards a vassal, faction, town, or village exhibits how much they trust or like you. Supporting them usually improves your relationship with them, while fighting or disappointing them harms it. While your character's relationship to factions and towns/villages always starts at 0, vassals can start with a better or worse impression on you, based on their personalities. Relation can range from -100 to +100. Note that once your Relationship with a vassal reaches +100, it sometimes doesn't deteriorate as it usually would. Similar results occur when you try to please a lord at -100. For example, a vassal with a relationship of +100 toward you may not mind if you give other vassals fiefs. This may be because while the game does not show values below the apparent minimum and maximums, such values can still exist and be used in the game's calculations. Thus, if a character is shown to be at +100, the real value could be bigger. So if such a lord has a real value of +125 and would lose 15 relations from not being given a fief, the apparent value doesn't change. Similarly, if your granting of a fief to a lord at -100 apparent and -125 real relations, gaining 15 points will not be enough to bring the value into the range visible in-game, and thus would allow its apparent value to remain unchanged. This, however, is an untested theory Relationship affects your interactions with other vassals, and becomes very important if you start your own Kingdom. A very positive relationship with a vassal, for example, will allow you to talk in private with any vassal, giving you a chance to convert them to your kingdom. A very negative one, on the other hand, could cause them to hire assassins. Having a positive relationship with a married lady will allow you to ask them to improve your relationship with a vassal of the faction who currently has a negative relation with you by sending them gifts of 1000-3000 denars, boosting your relationship with them by +1 per 1000 denars. If you have any negative relationship with factions, you will be at war with them, and they may attack you at any time. A negative relationship with a village will prevent you from recruiting there, while a very positive one increases the possible number of recruits gained, as well as their tier. Negative relationship with a town or its lord prevents you from buying land for a Productive Enterprise, while positive relationship improves prices, as well as the city's population initially assisting you when attempting to break into the town's prison. There are several other parties you can increase your relationship with, including Tavern Keepers and Manhunters, but this has no noticeable impact on the game. Relationship with Vassals The following actions will improve or harm your relationship with vassals. Note that some actions may have different results, depending on the vassal's personality. * 1 relationship point per 3 points of honor. The Honor bonus is negative if the honor is negative. If the honor is changed the relationship would be changed automaticaly. Relationship with Ladies Relationship with Factions * If relationship was positive then it became -3, otherwise it decreases on 3 points. Relationship with Villages Relationship with Towns Category:Game mechanics